Seuls au monde
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: A la suite d'une tempête, Sanji et Zoro et se retrouve seuls sur un îlot perdu. Et en attendant que l'équipage vienne les chercher, ils vont devoir cohabiter. Mais difficile de cohabiter sereinement quand on s'appelle Sanji et Zoro...


Bonsoir!

Ceci est mon dernier OS sur Zoro et Sanji :3 je sais que j'ai une fic à chapitre à continuer xD mais cela me fait une petite pause... (me tapez pas)

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

* * *

- Ah... Quelle belle matinée! S'exclama la navigatrice qui venait de se lever. Elle regarda ainsi le ciel, d'un bleu azur fluide dont aucun nuage ne venait briser l''harmonie. Le soleil éclairait joliment le visage de la jeune fille, qui esquissa un sourire satisfait. Aujourd'hui encore le voyage s'annonçait sans encombre, du moins pour le moment, car en mer le temps est très variable. Pour l'instant, tout était normal, et Nami n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Elle s'étirait, sur le pont du Merry, en attendant le petit déjeuner. Sanji s'y attelait en ce moment même en cuisine, car on sentait déjà la douce odeur des croissants chauds.

- Salut, Nami.

- Oh, Zoro!

La navigartice de bord ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est quoi cette tête?

- C'est juste... Il est 8h15, et tu es révéillé! Levé, en plus! Miracle!

- Ferme-la, sorcière.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- On arrive bientôt sur une île?

- Hm, pas prévu, pourquoi?

- Ah... Rien, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai l'impression de rouiller, à rester ici.

- Bah, t'as qu'à t'activer un peu, au lieu de passer les ¾ de ton temps libre à dormir.

- Tss.

Le sabreur, sans un regard, se retourna et marcha vers la cuisine, de laquelle Sanji appela 5 minutes plus tard le reste de l'équipage pour le petit déjeuner. Bien entendu, le premier à réagir fut le capitaine, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de repas. Un à un, les sept membres des Chapeaux de paille arrivèrent pour ce repas-ci.

- Bon appétit!

- Merci, Sanji! Miam! S'écria le capitaine qui fini son bol et son croissant en 3 secondes chrono, avant de lorgner sur ceux des autres.

Les discussions allaient bon train, comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'un violent craquement se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

- Je vais voir! S'écria Nami en quittant la pièce en courant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, sa surprise fut grande. Le ciel si pur tout à l'heure était désormais strié de gros nuages gris, et le vent d'une violence à déraciner un arbre. Sans parler de la pluie.

- Une tempête!

Tous sortirent en même temps, se bousculant les uns les autres. Sauf Usopp, qui se cachait au fond de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Nami-chériiiie?!

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, elle sentit que le bateau bougeait. Mais d'une manière inhabituelle.

- Aah! Le bateau est en train de se soulever! On va être emportés par le vent!

- Il y a quelque chose juste devant nous! On dirait un rocher! Remarqua Luffy.

- C'est un ilot! On s'y est heurté tout à l'heure, d'où le craquement.

- Et en quoi ça va nous aider?

- Hm... Je sais! Sanji! Zoro! Descendez avec ces chaines, attachez le bateau à ces rochers! Vite!

- Pourquoi pas moi? Demanda le capitaine.

- Si tu tombes à l'eau, c'en est fini de toi! Zoro, Sanji, aller!

- Oui Nami-chériiiiiiie, tout ce que tu voudraaaaaaaaaas!

- Crétin, dépêche-toi de venir m'aider!

Le cuisinier s'exécuta, et descendit avec Zoro, non sans une certaine difficulté. Ils saisirent les chaînes que Nami leur avait confié, et essayèrent de les accrocher aux rocher. Mais sans succès : la pression était trop forte, et les chaînes finirent par se briser.

- Oh non! Bordel! S'écria l'escrimeur à qui la chaîne en question venait de revenir en pleine figure.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Le vent se déchaîna de nouveau, et commença à entraîner le bateau. Dans la direction opposée à l'ilot.

- Argh, non! Zoro, on recommence! Sinon le bateau va partir, Nami et Robin avec!

- J'essaye, crétin! Mais ma chaîne s'est brisé, et je l'ai prise dans la tête!

- Boulet! Argh...!

Malgré tous les efforts du cuisinier pour maîtriser les chaînes, le vent fut plus fort et emporta le bateau d'un coup violent, sous les hurlements des membres de l'équipage restés à bord.

- Nami-chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

- Zoro, Sanjiiiiiiiii!

Ce fut le dernier échange avant que le bateau soit emporté au large, créant une vague qui recouvrit les deux garçons restés à terre.

* * *

- Hm... Qu'est-ce que...

Lorsque Sanji repris connaissance, il eut un moment d'absence, durant lequel il oublia ce qui s'était passé. Puis, il regarda autour de lui, et tout lui revint. Les images de la tempête, et surtout du bateau, et de l'équipage qui s'éloignait. Puis, cette vague. Il était trempé, si bien qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à la fine pluie qui ruisselait le long de sa joue. Il restait calme, assis sur la plage, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et puis, il se souvint. Il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Mince, le marimo! Il est où, bordel?!

Il se leva et retrouva son compagnon un peu plus loin, le long de la berge, inconscient. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à côté.

- Hey, Zoro! Debout!

Le bretteur ne réagit pas. Il avait probablement avalé beaucoup d'eau. Sanji remarqua aussi la marque laissée par le revers de chaîne qu'il s'était pris au visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement la trace rouge, ce qui fit grimacer le sabreur.

- Bon aller, réveille-toi. Me force pas à te faire du bouche à bouche, hein!

Il appuya vigoureusement sur le ventre de Zoro, qui toussota avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux.

- Hm...?

- T'es enfin revenu à toi.

- Qu'est-ce que... Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Ouais...

- Et on est censé faire quoi, maintenant, du sourcil?

- Oï, reste poli, veux-tu! Bon, d'abord, allons trouver un endroit pour nous abriter et nous réchauffer.

- Ok.

Les deux hommes se mirent en marche vers la petite forêt qui faisait l'unique lieu de cet îlot, qui était vraiment petit. Le cuisinier ouvrait la marche, se retourna de temps en temps pour voir si son nakama suivait bien. Vu son don pour se paumer.

- Tiens, on va se mettre sous ce rocher.

- Si tu veux.

- Tu dois te sentir chez toi, ici.

- Hein?

- Bah oui, avec tous ces arbres et toute cette mousse. C'est la famille, quoi.

- Grrr, va te faire voir, sourcil en vrille!

- Pfft.

Sanji assit, et invita Zoro à faire de même. Ce dernier s'exécuta en silence.

- Bon, au moins, on est à l'abri de la pluie. Même si on est déjà trempés.

Il retira sa veste noire et l'essora avant de la poser à côté. Sa chemise aussi avait pris l'eau aussi, mais moins. L'épéiste, lui, n'avait que son traditionnel tee-shirt blanc, qu'il décida d'enlever aussi, car dans l'état où il était il ne lui servait à rien.

- Ça va, pas trop froid, tronche d'algue?

- On est dans le même cas.

- Mais moi, j'ai une chemise.

- Mouais, m'enfin... à moitié trempée, et pas épaisse...

- A quoi elle sert, cette discussion?

- A rien, j'crois.

Sanji esquissa un sourire, tandis que le sabreur passait sa main sur son bras opposé pour tenter de le réchauffer.

- Tu vois, t'as froid.

- Ferme-la! J'suis trempé, et y a du vent, alors, oui, j'ai froid!

- Ah, mais t'énerve pas...

- Pfft.

Un silence s'installa. Zoro tentait de se réchauffer, tandis que son compagnon réfléchissait.

- On fait quoi, maintenant...?

- Bah... Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? On va rester là, en attendant que les autres reviennent. On a pas vraiment le choix.

- Génial...

- …

- …

- Bah, c'est un cadre plutôt romantique... Dommage que je sois ici avec TOI...

- Arrête de te plaindre! Tu crois que j'suis content, moi?!

- On est logés à la même enseigne...

- …

Le cuisinier fixait son nakama, qui s'était replié sur lui-même pour se protéger du froid du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela lui fit un peu de peine, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le reconnaître. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Aller, viens là.

- He-ein?

Sanji passa son bras autour des épaules du sabreur, et le tira contre lui.

- Argh! Que... Tu-tu fous quoi?! Dé-dégage!

- Fais pas l'enfant! Je sais pas pour combien de temps on est coincés ici, mais si t'es malade, j'ai pas envie de devoir m'occuper de toi!

- Alors laisse-moi! Si je tombe malade, j'me débrouillerai!

- Pfft, crétin. Tu peux pas oublier ta fierté, deux minutes? Si tu rentres à moitié mort, ils vont dire quoi, les autres, à ton avis?!

- Ferme-la... je...

- Et puis...

- ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai froid.

- …

Zoro, froid et fatigué, se laissa finalement tomber contre l'épaule du cuisinier, à la chaleur corporelle pas extraordinairement élevée, mais agréable. En revanche, il sentit son teint virer au rouge écarlate, et tentait au mieux de cacher son visage. De toute façon, Sanji avait détourner les yeux. Probablement pour cacher sa gêne à lui.

* * *

Sur le Vogue Merry.

- La tempête s'est enfin calmée...

- Nami.

- Oui, Luffy?

- Comment on va les retrouver, Sanji et Zoro?

- A vrai dire... Cet îlot est très petit, le Log pose ne le trouvera pas, et je ne sais pas vraiment à quel point on a été dévié. Mais je pense qu'on avance dans la bonne direction, on y sera sûrement demain.

- Hm... J'ai faim, moi...

- Je rêve, c'est juste pour ça que tu es pressé de les retrouver?

* * *

Le sabreur ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi. Il était allongé, toujours sous son rocher, avec la veste de Sanji -sèche- sur le dos. Il était seul. En se réveillant, il se remémora la chaleur des bras du cuisinier, et se dit une seconde qu'elle lui manquait, avant de s'énerver tout seul en songeant à ce qu'il venait de penser.  
Une douce odeur le tira de sa confusion. Une odeur de nourriture. Il se leva, et suivi le chemin guidé par son nez.

- Salut.

- T'es réveillé, marimo? Déjà?

- Arrête de te moquer!

- Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu fais quoi?

- J'ai trouvé quelques fruits dans le coin, et un ou deux rongeurs. On fait avec les moyens du bord.

- Ouais.

Le bretteur, à moitié réveillé, pris un morceau de viande qui cuisait.

- Crétin!

- Aïe! J'me suis brûlé! Bordel t'aurais pu me prévenir.

- Crétin tu vois pas le feu?! Tu dors à moitié, aussi! C'est pas ma faute!

- Pfft...

- Aller viens, on va mettre de l'eau froide. J'te jure, t'es un vrai gosse.

- Tais-toi.

Sanji plongea la main de son nakama dans de l'eau froide, avec peu de délicatesse.

- Ah... Toi, alors.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir près du feu. Puis un silence. A cet instant, ils réalisèrent vraiment leur solitude.

- On est vraiment seuls au monde, ici.

- Comme tu dis.

- Être coincé ici avec toi, quelle plaie!

- Ferme-la, bretteur du dimanche! Tu me disais bien de pas te plaindre, non?!

- Pfft.

- En plus, depuis qu'on est là, t'as rien foutu! Moi, j'me démène pour nous faire à manger!

- C'est ton travail! Moi, j'suis un épéiste. Un épéiste, ça fait pas la bouffe.

- Et j'me suis aussi occupé de toi, j'te rappelle! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort!

- Je... j'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu t'occupes de moi, sourcil roulé!

- Et bien tu sais quoi? Va te faire voir, bordel!

- Ouais, j'm'en vais! J'te supporte plus!

- Tant mieux, c'est pareil pour moi! Tiens, attrape ça, bouffe-le et dégage.

- J'en veux pas, salut!

- Et va pas te perdre!

- J'me perd JAMAIS.

- On y croit!

Il s'éloigna. Jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision de Sanji. Il marcha un moment, jusqu'à retrouver le rocher où il s'était installé tout à l'heure. Avec Sanji. Là, il était seul. Seul, et énervé. Il s'assit à nouveau à cet endroit, puis resta là, sans bouger.

* * *

- Luffy!

- Hm ?

- On est sur la voie. Je pense qu'on y sera en début de soirée.

- Super!

Le capitaine se mit à sautillé ça et là. Bah, c'est Luffy.

- J'espère que ça va... C'est vrai, laisser ces deux-là seuls aussi longtemps, c'est jamais bon...

* * *

Sanji avait mangé, et passer un long moment tout seul. Cette ambiance lui changeait vraiment de celle du Merry, où régnait l'agitation et la bonne humeur. Il se sentait un peu seul. Le soir allait bientôt arriver, et il refit cuire un peu de viande pour son diner. Cela lui appela que Zoro n'avait pas mangé, depuis leur arrivée ici, et qu'il devait avoir faim...

- Bah, au diable Zoro! Je fais tout pour l'aider -pour une fois-, je fais la bouffe, j'm'occupe de lui... Et lui, il fout rien, et il me parle comme ça?! Quel enfoiré! J'irai pas le chercher, il a qu'à crever ici, tiens! De toute façon, je l'ai jamais supporté!

- …

- Nan mais franchement! Sachant qu'on est coincé seuls tous les deux ici, il pourrait faire un effort! Il a pas de cerveau, ma parole!

- …

- Pour une fois que j'essayais... enfin, je...

- …

- Raah, et voilà que j'parle tout seul, maintenant!

- Love-cook...

Le cuisinier sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du sabreur, qui pourtant avait écouté depuis le début de son monologue.

- Tu-tu écoutais?

- Euh... ouais...

- Alors, j'ai rien à rajouter. Maintenant, va-t-en.

- D'accord, mais... Je peux te dire un truc, avant?

- Pfft... Bon, vas-y.

- ...Merci.

Sanji se retourna.

- Hein?

Zoro avait les joues extrêmement rouges, et bafouillait un peu, peinant à regarder son nakama dans les yeux.

- Merci... de t'être occupé de moi... de m'avoir réchauffer... d'avoir passé de l'eau sur ma main brûlée... d'avoir fait à manger pour deux... merci...

- Zoro...?

- …

- Pourquoi t'es aussi rouge?

- Je... eh ben... euh... je...

- …

- Raah, j'suis... désolé.

- Bah, ça, j'espère bien.

- …

- Tu m'énerves. Tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même.

- Ça va, hein! J'me suis excusé, ok?...

- Tu sais... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu me haïssais à ce point.

- Hein?

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé sur Thriller Bark, avec Kuma? Ce jour-là... enfin, tu vois... Nous étions prêt à mourir l'un pour l'autre, je pensais... enfin... que malgré notre rivalité, nous étions nakamas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Nous... sommes nakamas. Mais... pour moi, t'es différent. Je te considère pas comme les autres... Et jamais je ne pourrai te considérer comme eux.

- ...Je vois. Ouais, j'ai compris, c'est bon.

- Pour moi, tu es... bien... plus...

Sanji pris un air étonné. Puis fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Pardon?

- Comment ça "pardon?" ?! Je... J'te dirai rien de plus!

- Euh...

- C'est quoi cette tête? Faut que j'te dise tout, c'est ça?!

- Eh ben... j'te suis plus, là... explique...

Le sabreur pris une teinte de rouge en plus.

- Raaaaaaaaaaah... Je t'aime, voilà! T'es content?!

Un silence. Un long silence. Zoro avait détourné les yeux, et tentait de se calmer alors qu'il avait quasiment crier ses sentiments dans la tête du cuisinier. Ce dernier, lui, restait muet de surprise, la bouche ouverte, devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était si... irréel.

- A-arrête de m'regarder comme si t'avais vu un OVNI! C'est insoutenable...

- Ma-marimo... t'es... sérieux?

- Bah oui, crétin! J'ai l'air de plaisanter?! J'en ai assez, j'me tire! A plus!

- ...Attends!

- …

Le cuisinier esquissa un sourire et se jeta d'un coup sur Zoro; tous deux tombèrent sur le sable fin, sous le ciel du soir.

- Tu-tu-tu fous quoi?

- J'exprime mon amour.

- He-he-he-he-hein?

Sanji déposa avec envie ses lèvres contre celles du bretteur, qui resta immobile de surprise.

- San...

- Chut, tais-toi.

- …

Et les deux hommes, restés au sol, continuèrent à s'embrasser, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

- Je vois l'îlot! S'écria la navigatrice pour avertir le reste de l'équipage.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! S'exclama Luffy. On va pouvoir manger!

- Lui alors...

Nami et Luffy débarquèrent les premiers sur la berge, suivis par Usopp, Chopper et Robin. Cette même berge où les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient joyeusement. A la vue de cette scène, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, et furent différentes:  
Nami pris un air choqué en retenant un saignement de nez.  
Chopper tomba dans les pommes.  
Usopp se décomposa.  
Robin esquissa son sourire habituel accompagné d'un "Enfin!"  
Luffy alla pour se jeter sur eux, en hurlant "Câliiiiiiiiiin collectiiiiiiiiif!" mais fut retenu par les bras de l'archéologue.  
Quant aux deux amoureux, ils étaient dans leur monde, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent rien, et ceux pendant un bon moment.

* * *

Voilà :)

Merci de l'avoir lu! :D

Une petite review ? :3


End file.
